


In the end, the beginning

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Hurt, Introspection, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La signora Isabella Cullen.Alle mie orecchie, suonava quasi come una bestemmia.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan





	In the end, the beginning

La signora Isabella Cullen.

Alle mie orecchie, suonava quasi come una bestemmia.

Isabella Black era molto più musicale, ma sapevo fin troppo bene che quel nome non era destinato ad essere scritto.

Bella, la mia Bella, stava per sposarsi e io ero stato capace solo di fuggire.

Perché ero stremato, stanco di combattere. Non volevo arrendermi, ma le circostanze mi avevano quasi costretto. Io ero un amico, un amico che sarebbe diventato tutto per lei se solo quei dannati succhiasangue non fossero mai esistiti.

**_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof_ **

So di aver sbagliato con lei. Si è sempre fidata delle mie buone intenzioni, ma ha dimenticato la regola fondamentale dell’esistenza: in guerra e in amore, non ci sono regole.

Quando l’ha capito, per il mio cuore e per il suo era ormai troppo tardi. Non c’era niente che mi potesse distogliere dal camminare verso di lei, niente che cancellasse il suo viso dalla mia mente. Io le ho dato tutto quello che avevo da offrire: me, il mio mondo, i miei segreti. E lei ha scelto di condividere un segreto più grande, più spaventoso. Un segreto che presto l’avrebbe condotta alla morte. 

_~_

La signora Isabella Cullen.

Mi sembrava ancora così strano.

Quel matrimonio appariva ogni secondo più ridicolo, sia per l’organizzazione che per quello che nascondeva.

Io sposavo Edward, e sposavo anche l’eternità.

Io probabilmente ero l’unica ragazza che da bambina non aveva mai sognato il giorno delle sue nozze. Ma se lo avessi fatto, mi sarei aspettata almeno di essere felice.

E lo ero. Ma al contempo non potevo fare a meno di pensare a Jake. Il mio Jake.

Fuggito, chissà dove, solo per il mio immenso egoismo.

Jake era stato colui che mi aveva mantenuta in vita. E io avevo contraccambiato uccidendolo.

Perché ne ero certa, qualcosa dentro Jacob Black era morto il giorno in cui io avevo detto “sì” ad Edward.

**_Remember when I moved in you?_ **

**_The holy dark was moving too_ **

**_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_ **

Mi faceva male doverlo ammettere, ma i giorni passati con Jacob erano un’ondata di pura serenità. Certo, io ero poco più di un naufrago in quei giorni, ma lui ha saputo essere l’ancora a cui aggrapparmi per non annegare.

Quel mio andare lì, a casa sua, quasi per sbaglio, aveva cambiato tutto. Aveva reso me più consapevole, più confusa, e aveva fatto di lui...

No, non sapevo che cos’era Jake in quel momento. Di certo non un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, perché gli altri non si trasformano così facilmente in un lupo mannaro, suppongo. Sebbene a La Push sia una cosa abbastanza comune.

E non era nemmeno felice, a causa mia.

Ecco. Aveva fatto di lui un infelice.

Non so se la consapevolezza che Edward mi amava ancora, che sarebbe tornato, avrebbe cambiato le cose fra noi. Ma a quel punto non aveva più importanza.

Non c’erano più le moto, non c’erano più le passeggiate a First Beach.

Solo degli invincibili rimpianti.

_~_

Sono giunto ad odiare le emozioni.

Avrei voluto guardare Bella negli occhi, e non provare assolutamente nulla. Ma non ci avevo nemmeno provato, sapendo già in partenza che qualsiasi tentativo sarebbe stato inutile. Sarebbe stato come fuggire da me stesso perché lei, volente o nolente, possedeva ormai una parte di me, e io una parte di lei.

La parte meno nobile, quella meno assennata, ma era proprio quella che desideravo avere.

**_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_ **

**_She broke your throne_ **

**_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_ **

Non so che cosa scattò in me quando la vidi la prima volta. Era come essere catturato da un istinto ancestrale, impossessatosi di me solo per farmi scorgere i suoi lineamenti sotto la luce della Luna. Nel momento esatto in cui le parlavo di colui che sarebbe diventato il mio eterno rivale.

Stupido Jake.

Fu lì che tutto iniziò. E lei aveva recitato il suo ruolo così bene da annientarmi.

Non esisteva più niente del Jacob Black di quella notte. Solo il ricordo nella mente di una ragazzina che di lì a poco sarebbe diventata donna, che di lì a poco non sarebbe più stata umana.

Si era presa tutto. Aveva infranto la mia innocenza o, se non altro, quel poco che possedevo fin dalla nascita. L’unica cosa che mi rimanevano erano le gambe, per continuare a correre, per allontanarmi il più possibile da lei.

_~_

Sono giunta ad odiare le emozioni.

Non c’era niente che non avrei fatto per riuscire a conciliare i miei due mondi. Ma mi rendevo conto di quanto fosse impossibile una cosa del genere.

Qualcuno _doveva_ soffrire, e io ero stata in grado di far soffrire tutti e tre.

Complimenti, Isabella Swan.

**_Love is not a victory march_ **

**_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_ **

****

Non c’erano vincitori. Soltanto troppe frasi non dette, troppe cose lasciate al caso, troppe decisioni che io non avevo avuto il coraggio di prendere. Amavo Edward più della mia stessa vita, questo ormai era chiaro, ma il nostro matrimonio non era il trionfo del nostro amore. Era soltanto il male minore, un compromesso, l’arma che avrebbe impedito al mio cuore di spezzarsi. In questo modo, era soltanto lacerato. Una ferita che non sarebbe mai potuta guarire con il tempo, ne ero fin troppo consapevole.

Non c’erano risate. Non c’erano da quando Jacob era scappato.

Stavo per sposarmi, e il mio migliore amico non ci sarebbe stato.

Quello per me era davvero un fallimento.

_~_

Non avevo saputo resistere.

Lei era lì, bellissima, e io ero lì a guardarla godersi una felicità che non avrebbe mai visto nei miei occhi.

Mi avvicinai, cauto. Non sapevo se ero lì per me, o solo perché sapevo che vedermi l’avrebbe resa maledettamente felice. Ma ormai c’ero, e non sarei rimasto a guardare in disparte, come un ladro. Anche se effettivamente qualcosa da rubare c’era. Ed era lì, a ballare, con il viso rosso, goffa. La mia Bella, impacciata, e perennemente in imbarazzo. Non potei fare a meno di sorridere.

“Ciao Bells” dissi. Lei mi guardò, e sul suo viso si aprì un sorriso che m’inorgoglì fin troppo.

“Jake! Sei... sei venuto!” esclamò. Io scrollai le spalle.

“Non me lo sarei perso per niente al mondo” ironizzai. Lei abbassò lo sguardo.

**_There was a time you’d let me know_ **

**_What’s really going on below_ **

**_But now you never show it to me, do you?_ **

****

C’erano fin troppe frasi non dette fra di noi. E io sapevo che non le avrebbe dette mai. Forse per paura di ferirmi, di ferire Edward... o di ferire se stessa. Ma in quel momento non m’importava di niente, le uniche cose che riuscivo a vedere erano i suoi occhi e l’irrealtà di quella situazione. Le sorrisi. Lei ricambiò a stento. Nella mente continuavano a passare immagini della nostra vita insieme, sia reali che inventate dalla mia fervida fantasia.

“Vieni?” le chiesi, indicando con la testa un angolo più appartato. Vidi Edward alzare lo sguardo verso di noi e sospirare. Sapevo che gli sarebbe piaciuto fin troppo uccidermi seduta stante, e la consapevolezza che questo avrebbe ucciso anche una parte di Bella lo tormentava. Ghignai al pensiero di essere un ‘intoccabile’.

Ma questo non risolveva proprio niente.

~

Non avevo saputo resistere.

Il suo sguardo, così fiducioso, mi aveva trascinata di nuovo con sé. Perché io in fondo sapevo che avrei seguito Jake anche in capo al mondo se solo me l’avesse chiesto.

Era profondamente irrazionale e sbagliato. Esattamente come me.

“Perché sei venuto?” mormorai.

“Credevo che tu mi avessi invitato” rispose lui prontamente, mettendosi sulla difensiva. Io feci una smorfia.

“Sai che cosa intendo. Nessuno sapeva dove tu fossi, ci siamo preoccupati per te” gli feci notare. Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Avevo bisogno di pensare” si limitò a rispondere. Io lo fissai a lungo, prima di cedere alla tentazione di abbracciarlo.

**_Maybe I’ve been here before_ **

**_I know this room, I’ve walked this floor_ **

**_I used to live alone before I knew you_ **

****

Quel semplice gesto scatenò in me una serie di reazioni che non avrei saputo spiegare. Era come... familiare. Come se avessi potuto percorrere ad occhi chiusi ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Jacob, dovetti ammettere, era casa mia. Era la stabilità, era la scelta giusta.

E io, nonostante la mia prudenza, mi ero gettata a capofitto nel rischio.

Guardavo quel ragazzino più alto di me, quello che aveva un’aria fin troppo innocente per essere già definito uomo, e vedevo la salvezza, il calore.

Ma sentivo il mio bellissimo freddo alle spalle, e sapevo che non avrei mai potuto rinunciarvi.

Improvvisamente, scoppiai a piangere. Jacob sospirò.

“Lo so Bella. Sarebbe tutto più facile se non ci fosse lui, vero?” io riuscii a stento ad annuire, con la morte nel cuore. E scappai.

Del resto, lui l’aveva già fatto. Adesso era il mio turno.

_~_

Era finita.

O forse, non era mai iniziata.

Io sapevo a cosa andavo incontro nel momento in cui ho deciso di mettermi nelle sue mani. Sapevo che il suo cuore non mi apparteneva. Ma la mia strada verso di lei era già tracciata, e percorrerla era stato fin troppo semplice.

Adesso, mi rendevo conto che non avevo coordinate, e che non avrei mai saputo tornare indietro.

**_And it’s not a cry you can hear at night_ **

**_It’s not somebody who’s seen the light_ **

**_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_ **

****

E se il mio destino era quello di cercare qualcosa che non esisteva, l’avrei fatto. Niente mi avrebbe fatto rinunciare a lei, alla mia Luna. Brillante, a tratti cupa e malignamente lontana.

Non c’era felicità quel giorno. C’erano solo un ragazzo e una ragazza che avrebbero dovuto amarsi, e che erano stati separati dalla morte.

Anche se non sapevo con precisione se la morte sarebbe stata la sua o se la mia era già in atto.

Ebbi voglia di gridare, ma mi limitai ad andarmene, con passo lento.

Non sarebbe tornato più niente come prima. Anche se lei si sarebbe cristallizzata per sempre in quel momento.

Non era minimamente giusto. Eppure, ero certo che l’avrei amata comunque.

La mia maledetta Isabella Swan. Dopo mesi mi aveva ricordato il significato di ‘freddo’. E non mi era piaciuto per niente quello che mi aveva mostrato.

Ma io ero calore. In un modo o nell’altro, avrei sciolto quel cuore che ormai stava per diventare ghiaccio.

E l’avrei fuso col mio.

~

Era finita.

Non sapevo come avrebbe reagito Jake alla mia fuga, ma avevo comunque reciso un altro dei mille fili che mi tenevano legata a lui.

Ancora pochi giorni, e la fine della mia umanità avrebbe tagliato anche l’ultimo.

Per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscivo ad immaginare la mia vita senza di lui. Senza quel mio stupido Sole, così infantile e capriccioso, eppure così fondamentale.

**_Maybe there’s a God above_ **

**_And all I ever learned from love_ **

**_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_ **

****

Guardai Edward, che mi sorrise. Era impossibile quantificare il mio amore per lui. Del resto, com’era possibile non amare un uomo che era in grado di sopportare tutte quelle mie indecisioni, tutti quei modi di fare che avrebbero potuto allontanarmi da lui?

Sospirai. Io non sapevo niente dell’amore. Ero solo stata capace di fare del male a Jake, profondamente, lasciandogli delle cicatrici eterne.

E non poteva consolarsi sapendo che quelle stesse cicatrici erano anche su di me.

Sperai con tutto il cuore che potesse essere felice. Che ci fosse un minimo di giustizia a questo mondo, che lo avrebbe portato lontano da me, sebbene egoisticamente non lo desiderassi affatto.

Ma era mio amico, e meritava che qualcuno gli donasse tutto quello che io gli avevo tolto.

Forse in quel modo mi sarei sentita meno in colpa per le pulsioni che mi partivano fin dalle viscere, la sensazione di poterlo prendere per mano e fuggire insieme a lui, anziché scappare ognuno in una direzione diversa, come sempre.

Amavo Jacob Black. Lo sapeva lui, lo sapevo io e lo sapeva Edward.

Quello che non sapevo, che non mi aveva mai insegnato nessuno, era che l’amore non finisce sempre con ‘e vissero felici e contenti’. Spesso le favole sono più menzognere di quanto sembrino.

Rabbrividii. Faceva freddo quella sera. Non potei fare a meno di sorridere.

Da qualche parte, c’era una perenne fonte di calore che mi aspettava. E sapevo che presto o tardi, quel calore mi avrebbe attratta come falena alla fiamma.

La _mia_ fiamma.

****

****


End file.
